


Finding Emmett

by UnicornAssassin



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern AU, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAssassin/pseuds/UnicornAssassin
Summary: Shannon's miscarriage led to something bigger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story involving zombies.   
> I am currently in my zombie phrase but I think, I would have done better with vampires as I have been binge watching The Strain.   
> A crossover in the future, maybe?   
> Who knows.

I remember that day, the day of the undead. I was at the hospital after receiving news about my condition. It was the day I lost our baby as well as the rise of the zombies.

Jacob knew I was sinking into depression that day when we both saw the news about the outbreak. I clenched his hand tight as his eyes grew large watching the news on the TV screen. “Eva and the boys!” he gasped. Eva was our daughter and our twin sons, Joseph and Benjamin. They were with my brother and his wife, Brenda.

Jacob picked up his phone and called Kieran to ask Kieran where he was. “Shannon and I are still at the hospital. We lost our baby and she won’t be able to conceive anymore.” Jacob said, looking grim at me. “We will meet at Swansea where it is safe from London, bring Eva and the boys with you. I have a feeling that Shannon and I will have to stay for a bit.”

“Daddy!” I heard Eva’s voice over the phone.

“Eva!” I cried. Jacob gave the phone to me.

“Mummy. I saw the news and I am scared.”

“I am, too, Sweetheart. Listen… Go back to Swansea with Uncle Kieran, Aunt Brenda, Kian and your brothers. Mummy and Daddy will catch up when we can.” I said trying not to cry.

“But Mummy… I want to be with Daddy and you.”

“We want you safe, Sweetcakes. Please, we will meet back at Swansea.” I said.

“But Mummy…”

Jacob who understood his role as a husband and as a father took the phone from my hands. He noticed the tears glistening my face and continued talking to our 10-year-old daughter. He was good at persuading her to do something she didn’t want to do. She was obedient, no doubt, but when she refuses to listen to me. My secret weapon was her father.

“Eva, bring your brothers with you. Stay together and stay close to Uncle Kieran and Aunt Brenda, all right? You’re a big girl. London is not safe for you, your brothers and your cousin.” Jacob said his voice firm and stern. “Good girl. Stop crying. We love you, too. Let us know when you’re in Swansea. Bye.”

“Jacob… I hope they make it.” I told him. Jacob sat by my side and held me close. I could tell he was as scared as I was. Judging from how he was holding me close, I could hear his heart beat fast.

“I will call Evie and Henry for our weapons, Love. We need to help people evacuate London.” Jacob finally said after a few minutes of silence as he hugged me. “But you need to recover first.”

“I am all right. I am able…” I said but my sentence was cut short when he placed his finger to my lips.

“You still need rest after your miscarriage, Love. I need you to be the Assassin you were when we first met. Maybe even more than the Assassin I fell in love with. We have to kill zombies instead of assassination targets.” Jacob said. I knew where this conversation was heading. Jacob was getting older and wiser though still a bit brash. “Shannon, just gather your strength… Please?”

“For our children,” I whispered.

“For our children.” Jacob agreed. “And for our future, Love.” I could see the worry in his eyes. Jacob kissed my forehead and told me to rest. I lied down and closed my eyes to sleep.

At that moment, the St Bart Hospital was the safest place in London. I slept that night with my husband by my side; doing exactly what he had wanted me to do, rest. He waited by my side, waiting for me to regain strength.

It took me days to recover but I knew for sure that I wouldn’t be quite myself again. The only thing that kept me going was the thought of my children, who were safe in Swansea. I packed my things for I had the permission to leave the hospital. It was time to offer my service to London, to protect those who needs protection.

“Shannon,” Evie called. “Ready?” I nodded and she then handed me a gun and a katana. Her facial expression was grim. It was an expression she wore a lot of lately. As for Jacob, he was looking worried most of the time. I could tell that his worry was our children and me. He was always checking his phone to check with my brother of the children’s condition. That day, when Evie came, I noticed that Jacob was not with her.

“Where is Jacob?” I asked my sister-in-law. She gave a weak smile and told me that we would see him in a bit. “Killed anything lately?” I asked, curious and in an attempt to bring some light into the situation.

“Yeah, but are you ready?” Evie asked me. I nodded. “Good, once we are outside, we have to be ready.” I didn’t like the sound of how she said about being ready. 

The hospital was heavily guarded by the army, so I noticed as we walked down the hallway. The men stood at attention and saluted Evie as we trotted down the hallway. At the main entrance, I noticed an armoured Range Rover waiting for us. The door opened and I saw that it was Jacob and Henry in the car. “Shannon,” Jacob called me. I jumped into the car and embraced my husband. “I am sorry, Love,” he apologised.

Henry briefed us on what we had to do and with a heavy heart, I accepted the job. In the corner of my mind, I could see my children’s faces. I missed them and I knew I was still depressed at the loss of the last one. “Shannon?” Henry called for me. I blinked and looked at him, “Are you all right?” His voice gentle and warm while Jacob wrapped his arms around me.

“Yes… I was just zoning out for a bit and I am a bit scared.” I admitted.

“Are you still on medication, Shannon?” Evie asked. I shook my head. “If you were, I’d worry. We need you at your best, Shannon… Don’t think about the children for now. Those thoughts will distract you. Most of all, don’t think about your miscarriage. That could kill you.” Evie sounded cold and distant. I checked my gun and bullet magazine. It was like going on assassination missions. This time, we were not assassinating people. We were going to help them evacuate London and kill zombies. “Who would have thought that we would kill zombies?” Evie asked in a light-hearted manner when she noticed how tensed I looked.

“I think they’d be more difficult to kill,” I said, nervous. “I am afraid that they’ll bite.”

“They will bite and that is how you will get infected, Love…” Jacob said. In his arms, he had a shotgun. Jacob often looked good when he is carrying a weapon. “Shannon, I want you to stay close to me when we help people evacuate Westminster.” The smile on Jacob’s face was warm and inviting, like always. But along with that smile, he looked tired and worry clouded his hazel eyes. Jacob planted a kiss on my forehead, "We will make it out, I swear.”

We arrived at the House of Parliament when Henry gave Jacob and me a walkie-talkie each. “Here, if you need anything, just ask. Now, search for survivors and help them. Take care.” Henry said. Besides Oxford Street, Victoria Street is always busy filled with tourist and administrators. That day, the busy Victoria Street was empty and cold. It was an eerie sight.

“Shannon, Love… Let’s go check the Parliament House,” Jacob told me while taking my hand. “Stay close, we do not know who have turned yet but you know how to identify a zombie, right?”

I nodded. I saw them on the news while I was in the hospital. Jacob put his tactical goggles on and went into the parliament house. As we entered the dead silent parliament house, I could hear heavy vehicles of the army coming around.

“Mr Frye,” a man called. Jacob turned and saw a soldier going towards them and saluted Jacob. “Our superiors informed us that we are needed here.”

“Yes. Could some of your men cover my wife and I as we look for survivors in the parliament building?” Jacob asked him. The man nodded and gave the instructions to his men. “Come along, Love. We have to look for survivors.”

I had my handgun ready in my hand while my katana tugged in its sheath. On Jacob, I saw he had his kukri in its sheath. Jacob signalled me to go to the opposite direction of where he was going to check if there were anybody around. As I walked around, I heard scratches from a nearby closet. I was cautious when I approached the closet, for fear a zombie would jump out and attack me. Yet, the closer I got, I heard mumbling coming from the inside.

Slowly, I opened the closet and saw a woman sitting in the closet, praying for her life. “Ma’am?” I whispered. She looked up at me with large and scared eyes.

“Thank God! They were all around and they got Harry and ate his brain! I saw it happened!” she said as soon as she saw me. I helped her out and she was shaking all over. “Thank God for sending you here.”

“Are there anyone else here, Ma’am?” I asked her. She shook her head and told me she was not sure if the others with her survived the zombies. I checked the woman for any bites or wounds and she was clear from bite marks. “Ma’am, I want you to cautiously go out of the building. The army and the ambulance are outside waiting for survivors.”

“Thank you,” the lady said and ran towards the door.

“Shannon!” I heard Jacob calling for me. I ran towards him and saw Jacob standing in front of a room. The moment I saw what Jacob saw, I gasped. “We were too late, some of them are turning,” Jacob said. The room smelt like death and I felt sick to my stomach. Some of the zombies noticed our presence and tried getting up from their position to attack us. “Retreat!” Jacob said over his walkie talkie. Jacob grabbed my wrist and ran out. “At this rate, they are still slow to move. So, this is the time we have the advantage to move and save as many people as possible. Shannon, let me tell you one thing: to survive, you have to think about our children and us.”

“Jacob?”

“Don’t listen to Evie. Eva and the boys are not distractions. They are our will to fight, our backbone. They are the reason why we are strong but there is something that Evie said. Do not think about your miscarriage. We can try again, Shannon.” Jacob said as we ran. His grip got tighter as he lectured me. “There is a reason why you had a miscarriage and I don’t blame you.” My feet stopped, “Shannon?” Jacob called.

“Jacob,” I started, “You and the children had been my strength and I blame myself for the loss of the baby. I did not take care of myself properly. I failed you.”

“Shannon, I want you to survive this and I will prove to you that you never failed.” Jacob roared. “We need to go before they start coming after us, Love. Please. I need you to survive this. The children need their mother! I need my wife!” Jacob grabbed my wrist again and ran. “Shoot any zombies you see and be sure you shoot their heads to instantly kill them!” he ordered the men around them. Jacob pointed his handgun at one of the zombies in the distance and shot its brain out. “Shannon, kill them!”

“Yes, sir!” the men said. I was numb, I knew where Jacob was heading. He wanted me to be in a safe place. I needed to pull myself together. As we ran, I squeezed my eyes shut and saw the image of our children playing happily. Eva taking the lead showing her brothers what she wanted them to do.

I told Jacob to stop running, “I want to kill these things.” Jacob stopped dead in his pace. I pointed my gun at an oncoming zombie and shot it between its eyes, killing it instantly. It was a woman before it turned. She must have looked elegant in her office dress. Now, her eyes were hollow and had only yearned for blood and brains. “These things are the reason why our children cannot have a livelihood in London.” I snarled as I aimed at another zombie.

I shot zombies until my heart felt at ease until I ran out of bullets. “Shannon, we have to go,” Jacob said pulling me away.

“Fuck you!” I spat at the horde of zombies that were coming towards us. I wanted to slice them with my katana but Jacob won’t let me. “I want to kill them, Jacob!”

“There are just too many, Shannon! We have to go! And you are out of bullets, and I am out as well!” Jacob said. The tone of worry in his voice rang in my ears. The rage within me died when I saw his face. His eyes were filled with tears, begging for me to stop. We ran towards a helicopter and hopped in as ordered by the commanding officer who waited for us. I pant in my seat. My heart felt like it could pop out of my chest. “Shannon, don’t ever do that again!” Jacob roared, wrapping his arms around me, holding me close to his chest. “I don’t want to lose you. I cannot afford to lose you.”

My tensed body relaxed into his embrace. “Sir, Ma’am, we are reaching Buckingham Palace,” a man informed us. “Your sister and her husband are already there.” Jacob thanked the man as I rest my head against his chest. His arms still securing my body. He pressed his lips against my forehead.

“Shannon, what drove you into so much hate?” Jacob asked me. I looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes. I did not expect him to ask me such a question. Was I that hateful when I killed those zombies? 

“This outbreak killed our children’s livelihood,” I said, in a small voice. Jacob brushed my hair aside and tilted my head up so I could look into his eyes. He cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead.

“Scientists are finding an antidote and a vaccine, Love. At the same time, we need to find survivors so more people can be saved. Our children are fine, we are both together and we will go home, all right?” he said. I nodded. “Good, please, Love. Try not to let your emotions govern your head.”

That night, by a bonfire within the safety of Buckingham Palace, I rested my head on Jacob’s lap. “The Royal family evacuated to The Palace of Holyroodhouse,” Henry said sitting down next to Evie. Jacob caressed my head while scratching my scalp to put me to sleep. I felt tired but I was not in the mood to speak to anyone and Jacob knew it. He kept telling me to sleep. Forcing my eyes closed, I slipped into slumber. Unfortunately, I could still hear my surrounding.

“Jacob, you need to keep Shannon contained. She cannot afford to lose her mind when we are out there.” Evie said.

“Evie, I know.” Jacob sighed. He felt tired from the day’s work and it did not help that his sister snapped at him.

“She could have gotten killed out there, Jacob! You need to control her from raging the way she did today! I heard all about it! I heard the men talking about it!” Evie scolded her brother. “Her mental state needs to be clear!”

“If you were in her skin, Evie, you’d know how it feels to be her!” Jacob raised his voice. “She just lost our child, Evie. MY child and she blame it on herself. She thinks she failed me for that loss!”

“Enough!“ Henry yelled when he noticed Evie about to respond. "Now is not the time for you to bicker! Now is the time for you to be supporting each other and you are siblings!” Henry snapped at the twins. “Now, I want you both to rest. We have another day tomorrow.”

We were stuck in London for 3 months but it did not stop me from contacting Eva and the boys who were safe in Swansea. Scientists were claiming that they were getting closer to an antidote but I was not convinced. More and more people turned into zombies and more zombie corpses lie on the streets of London. I was more emotionally stable now. As it, all started from the night at Buckingham Palace when I heard the Frye twins argue about my mental state. I did not hold any grudge against Evie, I knew she meant well and somehow, she was right. I needed to keep my mind sane and strong to survive this apocalypse but I kept the thoughts of my children closer.

I remained close to my husband throughout everything we had to endure. The clearer my mind became, the better my fighting skills were. I did not fear the zombies and I knew they were fearless as well. I had a reason to fight. It was for the goodness of mankind and to ensure our future generation have a shot for their future. At least, my children would have a bright future as well.

It was a clear day and so far there were no zombies in sight. “We got one!” a man yelled.

Jacob and I volunteered to go check since we had skills in close range combats. To be quite frank, there was a vast number of zombies. If one were to run out of bullets, the best form of killing zombies would be close range. "Shannon, activities been slow lately but that does not mean we can be too relaxed,” Jacob told me. “And you could even be a zombie expert now.” I knew he was joking and he did it to make our job tolerable.

“Well, Jacob… We should be cautious and don’t praise me. I just study them to know what they’re like.” I said holding on to a stick. “There he is! I hope the scientists give us some good news today. I want to hug our children.” I admitted as we approached our zombie corpse. “Male. He had dirty brown hair and probably in his 30s.” I studied the corpse as I poked it with a stick. “Oh, he got infected through scratches. See!” I said pointing the deep scratches on the corpse’s arm. I looked harder and saw markings on his arm. “Hey, what’s this scribbled on his arm.”

“Careful, Love,” Jacob said. I ensured that the zombie was completely dead and took a closer look. “Shannon.”

“My… name… is… Walter.” I read. “Hello, Walter. What is in this plastic bag?” I asked as I poked it with my stick. Flies flew out of the plastic bag, “Human flesh! Wait. Human flesh? This man knew he was going to turn! This Walter is a genius! He distracted himself with human flesh when he knew he was going to turn!“ I cried almost excited.

"Shannon, why are you getting excited?”

“This guy is a genius! We could plan something to kill them off. To lure them into a trap. We know zombies cannot climb once they fall into a hole but that requires a brave person to be zombie bait.“ I told Jacob, who lightened up.

"Shannon, you are right!” Jacob said, kissing my lips. “Come on, let’s tell the others before it gets dark. These guys work so much better in the dark, Shannon. Meanwhile, let’s get to safety.”

All over a sudden, I heard a baby’s muffled cry. “Did you hear that, darling?” I asked. The baby’s cry stopped. Jacob started looking around and then shook his head, “It could be my imagination.” I said, brushing the thought off. Again, I heard a baby’s cry and this time it was clearer. I turned to my husband and he nodded, telling me he heard the baby’s cries, too. I saw on Walter the zombie’s back was a baby back carrier. That was when I saw a tiny waving hand and slight movement from the carrier. “Jacob! There is a baby on Walter’s back!”

Jacob scrambled to release the carrier off the dead zombie’s back. I grabbed the child and hold it close to my chest. “Shannon…” Jacob whispered. I checked if the baby had any scratches or bite marks but the baby was scratch-free. There were scribbles on the baby’s stomach which read, ‘My name is Emmett if you find me please take care of me.’

“His name is Emmett,” I told Jacob, holding the baby close. Emmett started crying in my arms. “He is hungry, Jacob.”

“Come on, let’s get to safety, Love. Both us and Emmett.”

“You are safe now, little one,” I whispered as Jacob and I walked back to our base.

“Ma'am, there was a baby out there?” asked a female soldier when she let Jacob and me into the base. I nodded. “Paulie! Get Mrs Frye some baby formula! I just saw it in one of the pantries!” the girl ordered her colleague. I thanked her and brought Emmett into the bunker Jacob and I shared. Moments later, the same girl brought me a prepared bottle of milk formula for Emmett. The poor child suckling from the bottle hungrily kept my heart warm. “Poor, dear.” 

“His father is a genius, though.” I began. The girl looked at me and I told her how I found Emmett. The girl left Emmett and me when Jacob walked in. “How long was he out there with his father before his father turned?” I thought to myself. I watched him feed. 

Jacob sat next to me with his arm around my shoulders. “I miss watching you mothering a child,” Jacob said with a tone of mischief. I giggled at him.

Evie came into our bunker and sat next to me, “You did well today, Shannon,” she praised. “However, we have news… Dr Brody contacted today. The scientists may have found a vaccine and an antidote to cure those who were bitten and turned. The men also told me, you and Jacob found a child. Is this the child in question?”

“Yes. And that is good news!” I said feeling excited. Emmett stopped sucking and I knew he needed to burp. 

“He is adorable!” Evie cooed at Emmett, who cooed back.

“Anyway, who is to take care of him when I go out?” I asked twirling my fingers around his light brown hair. Evie smiled and placed her hand on my back.

“This child seems to need someone to care for him. And who else deserves another child if not you and my brother, Shannon?” Evie said. I looked up at her, shocked. She was smiling down at me and Emmett. Jacob looked at his sister. “You know Jacob, there are flies around, one might just fly into your mouth!” I look down at Emmett who smiled at me. He was cooing and reaching out for Jacob’s index finger.

“Miss Frye!” a man called running towards Evie. “Phone call from Dr Brody.”

“I will come back to you in a bit,” Evie said to us as she grabbed the phone from the man.

I continued to play with Emmett, “Jacob, do you think we should just adopt Emmett? He has no home to go to…” I reasoned with him. Deep down within me, I wanted to keep the boy but at a time like this, I was afraid that Jacob would say no. I was trying hard not to get to attached to the boy but I knew it was too late. Since we took Emmett away from the outside, I felt a bond between me and the boy. I was not able to conceive any more children after the recent miscarriage. I looked at Jacob, who smiled.

“You really want another baby?” Jacob asked me. I nodded.

“He may not be from us but we can do something noble by giving him a home, our home. He will have a sister and brothers who will love him. Jacob, I am in love with him. Look at him.” I admitted. Jacob kissed my forehead and nodded. “I know I cannot conceive anymore and rescuing Emmett might be the best thing we could do.”

Jacob laughed, “Why are you justifying, Shannon? We are going to keep him. He needs a mother’s love.” I looked up at Jacob with bewildered eyes. “I want your happiness, Love. When you saw Emmett, it reminded me of the look you gave when you first saw Eva, Joe and Ben.” Jacob is a great man and a wonderful husband. I leant in to kiss his lips and rested my head against his jaw. “We will bring the boy up like he was our own.”

It has been a year since we rescued Emmett, he now plays happily with his sister and brothers in the garden. Thanks to the vaccination and antidote developed by the scientists, out zombie problems resolved. Jacob moved us out from London to stay in Crawley, where he originates. Life had never been perfect and my children lived the life they needed, a life with freedom and safety.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it because I thought it was lousy :(


End file.
